Toa of Plasma
Toa of Plasma was a title given to Toa who wielded the Element of Plasma. Toa of Plasma were always transformed from a Su-Matoran. Should a Toa of Plasma fulfill his destiny, they were given the option of sacrificing their power, becoming a Turaga of Plasma. If a Toa of any element were to lose their Kanohi, their elemental powers would be halved and their overall strength greatly weakened. Powers A Toa of Plasma's elemental power gave them near-perfect command over the flameless, superheated substance called plasma. As such, at a basic level they could create, control, and absorb plasma. Examples of this included creating a blast of plasma, forming barriers of plasma, or superheating objects, such as an enemy's weapon. Toa of Plasma could create and manipulate superheated matter at will by expending elemental energy, however they were far more limited in the use of their abilities than most other Toa. As plasma did not exist in a natural state outside of Fire or Lightning, all Toa of Plasma would have been confined to using their own personal stores of elemental energy, resulting in far less active use of their powers. Plasma was known to be capable of melting nearly any material in the Matoran Universe, and this posed a further challenge for any Toa who wielded the element. So dangerous was the nature of the superheated substance, that Toa of Plasma almost never used it directly against the living, as it could be even more deadly than fire. Additionally, Toa of Plasma were highly resistant to heat, much more then Toa of Fire and their eyes were protected from harsh lights. They possessed all these abilities on a vastly greater level than a Turaga or Su-Matoran. Personality and Traits As no Toa of Plasma have been seen in the main story, it is unknown what their personalities were generally like. A Toa of Plasma's armor was usually various shades of orange, with white acting as a secondary color. All Toa of Plasma were male. History Various Toa of Plasma came into being using Toa Stones throughout the history of the Matoran Universe, and at one point there were hundreds of Toa in the universe simultaneously, some of them Toa of Plasma. But after the Great Cataclysm, their numbers began to dwindle, and only a handful were still alive by the time of the Battle of Bara Magna. With no named, or otherwise significant Toa of Plasma in the main story, the history of these elemental heroes is entirely unknown. Toa of Plasma were somewhat rarer than most other kinds of Toa, even before the reformation of Spherus Magna, and their current number is likely among the low single digits. Post-Reformation After Teridax's death, the remaining Toa of Plasma would have evacuated onto Spherus Magna, likely aiding in the construction efforts to build new homes for the many refugees of the Matoran Universe. Known Toa of Plasma *An Unnamed Toa of Plasma killed by Zaktan - Revived on the Red Star *An unnamed Toa of Plasma in the Toa Empire that defended the Coliseum - In an alternate timeline Category:Plasma